Fairytale
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: Del tiempo ni de los sentimientos, no hay quien escape. Ni siquiera un demonio ni una diosa. Una historia digna de un cuento de hadas. [Colección de drabbles Laria. Personajes: Larcade & Dimaria] Esta colección de drabbles participan en la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island."
1. Baile

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección está hecha sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 453 palabras.

 **Anotaciones:** Este drabble contiene algunos de mis Headcannons. En resumen el hecho de que Larcade es un híbrido Etherious-Humano usando la sangre de Natsu como base y el hecho de que Dimaria es "inmortal" debido a que gracias alma de Chronos, Dimaria no envejece.

 ** _"Esta colección de drabble participan en laCI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island."_**

 ** _Géneros: Romance/Spirtual. 1° Capítulo: Baile._**

 _Uno, dos. Vuelta y giro_

 _Uno, dos. Vuelta y giro._

Los pasos resuenan en perfecta sincronía mientras aquellos dos seres danzan a través del fino piso de madera del salón del castillo Vistarion. Resultaba algo surrealista e imposible de imaginar que aquel joven experimento sin ningún tipo de conocimiento humano bailará junto a su poderosa y etérea compañera.

Ambos siendo tan eternos y a la vez tan humanos que el simple hecho de ejecutar con gracia y precisión un simple baile de vals, les resultaba extraño y ajeno a lo que ambos habían representado durante sus respectivas y largas existencias.

¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que terminaríamos de esta manera?-. El joven rubio de ojos naranja fue el primero en hablar mientras su compañera volvía a sus brazos trás un giro.

Dimaria lo observó con una tranquilidad impropia de ella. Ya que esta vez su mirada transmitía verdadera tranquilidad y no su típica arrogancia oculta, propia de ella. Lo cual solo suavizó los rasgos del joven demonio experimental.

Si me hubieran dicho que algún día estaríamos juntos entonces hubiera matado a quien sea que lo hubiera dicho-. Explicó con una sutil risa al final. Larcade no pudo evitar acompañarla riendo.

Era cierto, si alguien les hubiera dicho que terminaría juntos entonces lo más seguro hubiera sido que ambos matarían a quien dijo eso pero ahora no podía importar menos.

Porque a pesar de todo ambos siguen siendo presas del tiempo y la vida, lo cual es de los más irónico. Un Etherious-Humano y una maga con el alma del dios del tiempo siendo afectados por el paso del tiempo. Larcade suponía que eso era prueba de que nada ni nadie está por encima de la vida misma.

El atardecer naranja de Larcade chocó contra las tierras áridas de Dimaria. Ambos perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios sintiendo que podía adivinar su siguiente movimiento con solo verse a los ojos por un solo momento.

Y así era. Dimaria podía sentir como los ojos anaranjados de Larcade le ofrecían una eternidad juntos, donde ambos podrían explorar librementes sus respectivas existencias sin dudas ni preguntas.

Larcade, por otra parte. Podía sentir como los ojos cafés de Dimaria le ofrecían una vida llena de emociones. Una guerra contra la vida y el tiempo que le llenaría iroinacamente de vida y humanidad.

Era una locura el hecho de que estuvieran juntos y era aún más imposible que eso no les importará en los más mínimo.

Pero ¿Como pueden saber qué lo que sienten es real y no una mera ilusión por el tiempo?

Curiosamente solo el tiempo lo dirá pero esa pequeña unión llena de sentimientos encontrados, tal vez y solo tal vez promete un mejor destino para ambos.


	2. Drabble de práctica: Perdidos

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección está hecha sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 488 palabras.

 **Anotaciones:** Muy bien, 1° drabble de práctica antes de la gran competencia en Cannon Island, la verdad tengo pensado subir 10 drabbles de práctica como mínimo (La práctica nunca está de más) pero pueden ser muchos más si la situación lo permite, disfruten.

 ** _Géneros: Friendship/Humor. 1° Drabble de práctica: Perdidos._**

-¿Quien habría pensado que esto pasaría?

El joven de claro cabellos rubios desvió la vista del camino por un segundo para enfocarla en su sarcástica acompañante -No creo que nadie lo hubiera pensado- alzó una ceja juguetón -Pero quizás si cierta chica rubia dejará de ser sarcástica y evitará ser una distracción entonces ya hubiéramos llegado hace rato al apartamento-. Dimaria fingió estar ofendida por un segundo antes de regresar a su habitual expresión.

-Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa que tú GPS sea una basura-. Aclaro señalando el aparato apagado. -Lo acepto, es mi culpa por no comprar un GPS de calidad y dejarme llevar-. Pero a Larcade no podía importarle menos si el GPS funcionaba o no.

-Eres un tarado

-Pero aún así soy tu tarado

Dimaria no podía negarlo, de todos sus conocidos (Pocos, si somos sinceros) Larcade era el único lo suficientemente ingenioso y extraño como para seguirle el ritmo a ella. Además ¿A quien le podría importar estar perdida si es con alguien que te permite ser tu?

Pero Dimaria jamás se lo diría, no quería que el ego de su acompañante se inflara de más y aparte a ella siempre le a gustado estar un paso más adelante de todos y Larcade no sería una excepción, al menos no por ahora porque todo puede cambiar en el futuro ¿No?.

Larcade desvió la vista viendo de reojo a su "amiga" si es que así podría decirle y en contra de su voluntad sonrió. Maldición ¿Como ella podría ser tan interesante a pesar de su personalidad tan arrogante? O una pregunta mejor ¿Porque él estaba tan interesado en ella? Cualquiera diría que ella no tiene nada de interesante aparte de su cuerpo que ha seducido a hombres y mujeres por igual, su personalidad era demasiado para soportar y sus gustos no eran para nada normal, eso sí no contaba lo desvergonzada que solía ser incluso con el pero él no era diferente a ella ¿Acaso eso era lo que le interesaba de ella? ¿El ser tan iguales como diferentes?

Un momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos antes de que Larcade hablará.

-Si llegamos al apartamento en media hora, yo invito la cena ¿Trato?

Dimaria posó su vista en su "amigo" que sonreía encantadoramente pero ella siempre veía a fondo, con el siempre lo hacía.

-Trato hecho, ojalá tengas dinero extra Larcade. No es educado el no cumplir con tus promesas.

La sonrisa de ambos hizo que el silencio inmediato fuera más cómodo que antes.

-Jamás faltó a una verdadera promesa.

Larcade podía estar seguro de una cosa y es que quizás nunca sabría el porque Dimaria le interesaba tanto y tan profundamente pero mientras tuviera a Dimaria junto a él, la vida jamás sería aburrida.

Y el prefería una vida interesante y extraña que una normal y aburrida. Además algo muy dentro de él le decía que Dimaria pensaba igual que el.


	3. Paraguas y lluvias

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección está hecha sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 500 palabras.

 **Anotaciones:** AU/Escolar.

 ** _"Esta colección de drabble participan en laCI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island."_**

 ** _Géneros: Friendship/Humor 2° Capítulo: Paraguas y lluvias_**

Dimaria maldijo mientras sentía como las gotas de la lluvia la empapaban de pies a cabeza, no podía creer como algo como eso le estaba pasando a ella. Con pesadez Dimaria suspiro mientras recordaba como termino en esa situación. Todo había empezado con el simple error de no llevar paraguas.Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Empapada, malhumorada y con la posibilidad de terminar enferma, vaya mierda. Ella sabía que era su culpa pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando dejo de sentir la lluvia caer sobre ella para ver qué alguien había decidido compartir su paraguas y ayudarla a no morir de hipotermia. Dimaria estudio a la persona que estaba junto a ella en ese instante para encontrar a un chico un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos rubios y mirada naranja que vestía un pantalón negro, zapatos junto a una camiseta de botones debajo de un saco de color gris que mostraba el símbolo del Instituto "Spriggan"

Fue en ese momento que le reconoció, ese chico era el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, el cual en solo un mes se había posicionado entre los 12 mejores estudiantes del instituto, Dimaria nunca había reparado en la presencia de ese tipo, solo sabía que se había ganado a muchos con su sonrisa "encantadora" y su ingenio.

Dimaria decidió apartarse de el, no queriendo la lástima de su compañero de clases pero este no se lo permitió, con una sonrisa que parecía aceptar un desafío. El chico la alcanzó.

-¿No le parece de mala educación negarse a aceptar la ayuda de los demás? -El chico pregunto haciendo que Dimaria se retira otra vez.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda -Tanjente y directa como siempre.

-Veo que los rumores acerca de lo orgullosa que eres son ciertos, Dimaria -Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cómo sabía su nombre, el continuó -Eres popular por eso se tu nombre, soy Larcade Dragneel, un gusto -Y con esa presentación, volvieron al mismo "juego" de antes.

Durante 7 minutos estuvieron igual y siempre terminaba con Larcade junto ella, el chico era más rápido y ágil que ella. No importaba hacia donde se moviera. Siempre y sin falta el paraguas y la eterna sonrisa de Larcade ya estaban esperando por ella.

Dimaria no estaba dispuesta a irse y esperar por el autobús en otra parte, de ninguna manera. Ella llegó primero y solo per esa razón no se movería de donde ambos estaban de pie, su orgullo no permitiría que Larcade ganará.

De un momento a otro Larcade le lanzó el paraguas haciendo que Dimaria lo atrapará más por reflejo para observar como el chico sacaba otro paraguas de su mochila antes de que un autobús parará y el subiera.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de ella mientras decía -Me divertí bastante contigo, ojalá quieras aceptar otro reto conmigo-.

Dimaria se quedó quieta mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Larcade Dragneel era un maldito idiota pero no podía esperar a volver a competir contra el.


End file.
